Ce genre de choses
by A.MindReader
Summary: Une averse peut-elle modifier le cours d'une amitié ? Lucy en doute, mais Natsu, lui, a l'air plus confiant. Saurait-il quelque chose que la jeune constellationniste ignore ?
1. Chapter 1

_Je reviens avec cette fois-ci, un petit NaLu qui se passera sur quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien, m'étant fixée le nombre de trois, j'en ferais sûrement un de plus (un lemon pour les plus perverses d'entre vous xP)_

 _Je vous remercie encore pour tous les gentils commentaires sur mon OS « Lecture Dangereuse », ça m'a fait super plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire, pleins de merci :D_

 _Je voulais juste préciser pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec ma vision de Levy. Je vous le concède, elle est bien plus forte dans la réalité, mais j'ai voulu la faire un peu fragile pour que le grand et beau Gajeel vienne la sauver (Tel un preux chevalier, sauf que là c'est plus un bad boy qui refoule ses sentiments. Foutue fierté masculine x)). Je m'excuse si cela vous a dérangé, la prochaine fois, je la ferais dominatrice xD_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, profitez bien de votre lecture:3_

 _NB : Les personnes et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, je ne fais que les lui emprunter le temps de quelques chapitres, quelques phrases, quelques mots._

Le ciel était noir, les nuages menaçants de déverser une pluie torrentielle sur la ville de Magnolia. Les derniers passants se pressaient de rentrer chez eux. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes et le vent s'engouffrait dans les moindres recoins des allées pavées, reproduisant les cris effrayants des monstres qui peuplaient les contes pour enfants. Les lampadaires éclairaient la ville d'une lumière faiblarde, créant des ombres dansantes sur les façades des maisons. L'air était lourd, saturé d'humidité. Le temps fut suspendu pendant un court instant : les insectes cessèrent de bourdonner, le brouhaha de la cité se stoppa et le vent se tut. Plus rien ne bougeait, plus aucun son n'était audible. Et soudain , la pluie tomba. D'abord timide, elle se transforma bien vite en une gigantesque averse qui inondait Magnolia.

Une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et deux silhouettes s'échappèrent d'un bâtiment imposant surmonté d'un panneau où l'on pouvait lire l'inscription « Fairy Tail ». Ils couraient aussi vite que leurs jambes leur permettaient et se protégeaient du déluge comme ils pouvaient, protection dérisoire face au déchaînement de la nature qui s'abattait sur eux. On pouvait facilement apercevoir une jeune fille avec des courbes généreuses et un trousseau de clés à sa ceinture suivie de près par un homme dont les cheveux roses s'échappaient de l'écharpe qui lui couvrait la tête.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble qui longeait un canal où les larmes du ciel se perdaient et se mêlaient. Ils ouvrirent la porte et montèrent à l'étage. La lumière de l'appartement projeta un carré lumineux sur le quai du canal. Des éclats de voix parvinrent à travers le mince carreau de la fenêtre. La jeune mage pestait contre une certaine Jubia.

«Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Grey parte en mission aujourd'hui ? J'avais prévu d'aller faire les magasins, mais avec ce temps c'est impossible... Si seulement il pouvait accorder un regard à cette pauvre Jubia, il n'y aurait pas de pluie aussi souvent... »

En effet, le temps était dû à la mauvaise humeur de la mage d'eau qui, s'étant préparer à se pâmer toute une journée devant son Grey-sama, appris dès son arrivée à la guilde qu'il était parti en mission avec Gajeel et Erza pendant quelques jours. La jeune mage avait alors hurlé et proféré des tas de menaces, des « Grey-sama abandonne Jubia », des « rivales amoureuses » et autres « Grey-sama n'aime pas Jubia ! ». Mirajane l'avait calmé et lui avait assuré qu'il rentrerait très vite. La fille de la pluie s'était assisse au bar et avait ruminé sa colère toute la journée. L'orage avait éclaté et Lucy, accompagnée de Natsu, avait décidé de rentrer avant que le pont ne soit barré à cause d'un potentiel débordement.

«Ce glaçon est un abruti, c'est tout, répliqua le Dragon Slayer

Postée à la fenêtre, Lucy observait la rue

-Quoiqu'il en soit, on est coincés ici, ils viennent de poser des barrières sur le pont. J'espère que l'on pourra retourner à la guilde demain... Dit-elle

-Dis Luce...

-Oui ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers Natsu

-Tu vas pas me mettre dehors ?

-T'es fou ? Avec ce temps ? Je vais pas te laisser dans la rue, même si techniquement tu as aussi une maison, tu risquerais gros en essayant de rentrer chez toi.

-Alors je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

Une pointe d'espoir perçait dans sa voix. La constellationniste rougit à l'entente de cette demande. Il était vrai que Nastu n'avait jamais eu à demander son autorisation, s'imposant quasiment de lui-même chaque fois. Lucy avait toujours nié qu'elle appréciait sa présence mais elle savait qu'elle mentait. Sa fenêtre ouverte malgré le froid le prouvait. Elle n'avouerait jamais que les matins à ses côté étaient plus agréables, plus sereins.

Elle reprit ses esprits et, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, bredouilla une réponse positive en tentant de cacher son trouble, au plus grand bonheur du rosé.

Quand elle en sortit, habillée de son pyjama, la nuit était tombée et l'appartement baignait dans l'obscurité. Elle s'avança vers son lit et vit que Nastu dormait déjà. Elle sourit, attendrie par le spectacle que lui offrait son coéquipier. Elle s'assit sur la couverture et elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure rose, sa profonde respiration indiquant qu'il dormait comme un loir. Persuadée qu'il n'avait rien senti, sa main quitta l'abondante tignasse lentement.

Le bras de Natsu jaillit, attrapa le poignet de la jeune blonde et il l'attira à lui. La blonde se retrouva dans le lit, plaquée contre le torse chaud du Dragon Slayer, son odeur chaude et épicée lui emplissant les narines. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas la situation.

« Tu devrais être plus discrète quand tu fais ce genre de choses, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille

-Qu-quel genre de choses ? demanda La constellationniste posa les mains en rougissant sur le torse du mage, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ca » lui répondit-il en posant sa main sur son crâne de la blonde en la rapprochant de lui. Il emmêla ses doigts à la chevelure d'or et il plaça sa tête dans son cou.

Le cœur de Lucy battait à tout rompre . Elle tentait en vain de calmer cette improvisation de tambour qui se jouait dans sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais réagi comme ça avant. Bien sûr, elle avait plusieurs fois remis en question ce qu'elle ressentait pour le mage mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle se refusais de l'admettre. Il était son meilleur ami, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ...? Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser à tout ce bazar.

Natsu, lui, entendait le rythme effréné du cœur de la jeune femme, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer plus fort quand elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille afin de se rapprocher de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas. Lui qui jouait l'imbécile avait bien deviné ce qu'elle ignorait. Il se promit de la faire réagir au plus vite avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, leurs jambes emmêlées, chacun étreignant l'autre tendrement.

 _Voilà voilà, le premier chapitre est fini. Il sera peut-être un peu plus long que les deux autres, à cause de la mise en marche. Vous vous demandez peut-être : Mais où est passé Happy ? Eh bien, ce sera expliqué dans le chapitre suivant ne vous en faîtes pas;)_

 _Et pourquoi Natsu est aussi sérieux en matière de sentiment ? Serait-il au courant de l'existence de l'amour:o ? *voix de mauvaise actrice jouant la surprise* Oh lala, ce n'est pas possible !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et je reviens très prochainement avec le chapitre 2 qui sera INTEEEEEEEEEENSE en émotions (parce qu'il est déjà presque fini en fait, mais j'adore faire attendre;p)_

 _Bisous bisous:3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Après une TRÈS LONGUE ABSENCE (c'est même plus une absence à ce point-là, c'est quasiment une disparition) dont je m'excuse lamentablement, je suis de retour._

 _J'ai pas vraiment envie de mettre ça sur le compte du Bac ou des examens. J'avais juste perdu toute mon imagination pour écrire. Je suis désolééééééée :c_

 _MAIS (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais) J'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai fini cette fiction (en vérité, ça fait un moment que je lis du Dramione et ça m'a boostée pour me remettre à écrire. Voilà)_

 _Doooooonc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, toujours aussi court, mais j'avais besoin de deux chapitres pour remplir le quota de trois chapitres que je m'étais fixée (+ un bonus lemon)_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Natsu s'éveilla avec difficulté, gardant ses yeux fermés pour les protéger d'une quelconque agression extérieure. Son bras droit était quelque peu engourdi. Une odeur fruitée qu'il appréciais particulièrement l'enveloppait. Quelque chose lui effleura le cou, au niveau de l'oreille, et lui causa une nuée de frisson. Il rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules. Il savait que Lucy était réveillée mais il attendait le moment fatidique où elle le virerait à grands coups de pieds. C'était comme un rituel quotidien qui s'était installé : il s'infiltrait dans son lit, elle se serrait contre lui pour mieux le jeter par la fenêtre le matin suivant. Il ne savait dire s'il s'en lassait ou pas.

Mais ce matin-là, rien ne vint, si ce n'est le vide que causa la jeune blonde quand elle partit se préparer. Natsu s'étira et s'assit sur le lit. Il prit enfin la peine de soulever ses paupières. Il vit que le jour était levé et qu'il pleuvait toujours. Il en déduit qu'il devait être aux alentours de 9h. Il se gratta le sommet du crâne en baillant. Pourquoi Lucy était-elle debout à cette heure ? Elle n'était pas du genre lève-tôt.

Lorsque la constellationiste sortit de la salle de bain, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, qui donnèrent la sensation de s'étirer sur des heures. Gênée, Lucy détourna le regard et se dirigea vers son bureau afin de récupérer son trousseau de clés. Le Dragon Slayer s'assit sur le lit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et il observait la jeune blonde en face de lui.

Ou plutôt, il la considérait. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours joué à l'idiot en face d'elle et rares étaient les instants où il agissait sérieusement. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé des situations gênantes dans lesquels ils s'étaient trouvés, de leur complicité plus qu'évidente ou même des rougeurs sur les joues de Lucy ces derniers temps. Tous ces non-dits le rongeait. Chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il souffrait un peu plus de ce silence qu'il s'imposait.

La blonde toussota afin d'avoir son attention et lui dit :

« Je dois passer à Fairy Hills avant d'aller à la guilde, je dois rendre quelques livres à Levy et j'aimerais bien voir Juvia aussi, histoire de lui remonter un peu le moral. On se voit à Fairy Tail ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna les talons, marchant d'un pas vif vers la porte. Ce fut le claquement du battement qui sortit Natsu de sa transe. Il cligna des yeux, reprenant lentement ses esprits. Il avait été trop absorbé par ses propres pensées pour répondre à la constellationiste. Il soupira, frustré, et entama à son tour son chemin vers la guilde.

Il mordillait l'intérieur de sa joue, les poings serrés au fond de ses poches. Toute cette situation était insoutenable et il se demandait encore combien de temps il jouerait à l'innocent. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris ses sentiments envers sa coéquipière depuis un bon moment. Mais il se taisait. Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle le fuit, peur de briser cette amitié si fragile, peur de dépasser cette infime limite sur laquelle il dansait dangereusement. Il avait d'abord commencé cela comme un jeu, mais très vite, la réalité l'avait rattrapé et maintenant il faisait son possible pour contenir les mots, les regards, les gestes…

C'est avec violence qu'il ouvrit la porte de la guilde, s'attirant tous les regards. Peu lui importait, il était d'humeur maussade. Il s'assit au comptoir du bar et demanda un verre à Mirajane. La Démone lui servit un café avec un regard compatissant et dit :

« Natsu, Happy est revenu avec Grey et Erza ce matin, il n'osait pas venir chez Lucy car il avait peur de vous déranger et… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Hein ?

-Happy est rentré, Natsu. Tu m'écoute ?

-Ah ? Il est où ?

-Il est chez Wendy, apparement il ne voulait pas vous gêner, toi et Lucy..

-Je vois..

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? »

Mirajane avait le menton posé dans ses paumes, prête à écouter les déboires sentimentaux du Dragon Slayer. Ses grands yeux bleus sondaient ses pupilles onyx, absorbant la douleur qui en émanait. Un soupir de défaite échappa à Natsu qui finit par s'ouvrir :

-C'est Lucy… Elle ne voit pas..

-Elle ne voit pas quoi ? »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers elle, attendant que l'esprit romantique de la blanche fasse son œuvre. Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa le regard de la barmaid avant que sa bouche ne se forme en un O parfait. Sous le choc, elle aplatit ses mains sur le bar, les yeux comme des soucoupes et hurla un « QUOIIIIIIIIIII ? » qui se répercuta dans toute la salle. Immédiatement après, elle se mit à balbutier des phrases inaudibles d'où ressortaient les mots « il est amoureux » tout en s'éventant le visage, appuyée contre le mur.

Natsu, pendant ce temps, sirotait son verre, attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il se leva et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gray, Juvia pendue à son bras comme toujours. Une sourire en coin fendit le visage du mage de glace.

« Bah alors l'allumette, t'en fais une de ces têtes ! Il t'est arrivé quoi ? Tu t'es encore fait jeté par la fenêtre ?

-Eh bah non figure-toi, et c'est bien ça le problème.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, c'est Lucy, elle-

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Une boule de poils bleue se jeta contre son torse, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Un sourire de bienheureux apparut sur le visage du Dragon Slayer. Il serra Happy dans ses bras et ils firent les idiots pendant 10 bonnes minutes, joyeux de se retrouver. Le chat lui promit une bonne douzaine de fois que plus jamais il ne referait de missions sans lui, Erza étant un véritable monstre quand il s'agissait de lui donner des poissons. Natsu avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et comptait bien profiter de sa bonne humeur pour amorcer une bagarre générale.

C'est ainsi que Lucy pénétra dans la guilde, évitant de justesse un mage qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'identifier, le malheureux aillant été lancé à travers la salle par un Gajeel plus qu'agacé. Elle s'assit au bar, commandant un verre de jus de fruits. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner et observer la bataille qui faisait rage. Elle avait trop peur de le voir, LUI. Elle se focalisa sur Mirajane qui paraissait secouée. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la barmaid et lui demanda doucement :

« Mira, ça va ? Tu es étrange.

-Ah ? Tu trouves ? Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu… absente

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

-Rien ! »

Elle l'avait dit un peu trop vite, un peu trop fort pour cela paraisse naturel. La Démone avait quelque chose à cacher, mais tout le monde savait que c'était mission impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez. Lucy abandonna, légèrement déçue de ne pas être dans la confidence. Elle se sentit soudain très seule. Habituellement, elle discutait avec Mira et Levy, mais la blanche était muette comme une carpe et la mage des mots était tombée malade. Assise sur son tabouret, elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le flot incessant de ses pensées contrariantes. Elle tenta en vain de ne pas penser à son coéquipier, sans succès. Fatiguée, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder là où bon lui semblait.

Elle commença d'abord par les événements de la veille. Natsu avait toujours été prévenant avec elle mais quelque chose était différent. Il avait été plus doux, plus sûr, plus... homme. Et cela avait déstabilisé la jeune mage. Depuis que leur chemin s'étaient croisés, Lucy doutait. Elle doutait de la nature de son affection envers lui. Elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie et il s'y était installé, avec la délicatesse qui le caractérisait, c'est-à-dire celle d'un trois tonnes qui percute un verre en cristal. Mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangée. Au contraire. Elle lui avait ouvert ses bras, sa maison, son lit... Elle rougit à cette pensée. Bien que rien ne s'y passe, le lit, lorsqu'il était partagé avec Natsu était bien plus agréable. Elle gardait tout de même la face en jouant à la fille outrée par cette manie, l'expulsant au petit matin sans aucune autre forme de procès. Et cela lui faisait mal. Car depuis quelques temps, elle voyait le regard de Natsu changer. Il s'assombrissait de plus en plus quand il la regardait.

La mage des clés leva les yeux et observa la chevelure rose qui s'agitait dans la salle. Elle fit glisser ses yeux sur son visage enfantin, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire rayonnant. Ses mains puissantes attirèrent l'attention de Lucy qui fut captivée par leurs mouvements. Elle les imagina glisser sur son visage à elle, ses bras, sa taille, ses cuisses... Elle imagina la chaleur qu'elles lui procureraient, elle qui avait toujours si froid. Elle imagina ensuite les lèvres du Dragon Slayer. Elle se poseraient sur son front, puis son cou, puis ses lèvres...

Un coup sur le comptoir à côté d'elle la fit sursauter, la sortant de ses fables qui l'avait faite rougir. Elle piqua un fard encore plus énorme lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était l'objet de ses désirs qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur.

Honteuse de ses propres pensées et de son incapacité à comprendre les changements de son corps, elle se leva précipitamment et disparu pour le reste de la journée sans demander son reste, sous le regard incertain de Natsu.

Bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, Natsu était resté jusqu'à la fermeture de la guilde. Il tenait compagnie à Mirajane avec Happy, rangeant les bancs, « nettoyant le carnage qu'il avait fait » selon Erza. La Démone passait le balai devant le bar lorsqu'elle s'interrompis soudainement.

« Dis-moi, j'ai une question à te poser, lança-t-elle au mage

Oui ?

Tu comptes lui dire un jour ?

J'en sais rien… J'ai peur qu'elle veuille me fuir après ça.

Et si elle ne veut pas te fuir ?

Comment ça ? »

Mira posa son balai et s'assit sur le bord d'une table, récupérant le chiffon que le rose utilisait pour essuyer le bois. Elle le plia méticuleusement, faisant durer le moment où elle exposerait sa théorie. Elle se pinça les lèvres et dit :

« Lucy a peut-être aussi peur que toi. Vous êtes amis depuis si longtemps, franchir la ligne qui sépare l'amour et l'amitié est devenue si fine entre vous, je peux comprendre que vous ayez peur de sauter le pas. Mais tant que tu ne lui avouera pas ce que tu ressent, tu ne sauras jamais si c'est réciproque.

Pourquoi Lucy voudrait partir Natsu ? Elle nous aime, dit Happy innocemment

…

Ecoute, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Lequel ? »

Mira ne répondit que par un signe de tête vers l'entrée de la guilde. Lucy se trouvait dans l'ouverture d'une des portes, les joues rouges, les mains crispées autour du bois vieilli, attendant que le Dragon Slayer fasse un mouvelent vers elle.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est en trottinant que Lucy s'approcha des deux mages encore présents dans la guilde. Le rouge étalé sur ses joues et son nez la rendait bien plus adorable que d'habitude dans l'esprit du jeune dragon. Il croisa les bras. Il se fermait, encore. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre. Mais il craignait encore plus de devenir la raison de sa perte.

« Je dois encore ranger des… trucs dans la réserve, je vous laisse discuter. » Dit Mirajane en s'éclipsant.

Elle attrapa la queue de Happy pour l'emmener avec elle, malgré les protestations du chat bleu. Elle se terra dans un coin, la main sur la bouche de l'Exceed afin d'espionner toute la conversation avec lui. Les deux coéquipiers se faisaient face, sans savoir quoi se dire. Eux qui avaient la conservation si facile, la communication étant si naturelle, ils se trouvaient dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit. Les yeux baissés sur ses mains nouées, Lucy se maudissait d'avoir perdu tout son courage.

Les mains dans les poches, il se contenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, là, maintenant, sans rien dire. La blonde leva les yeux et plongea son regard chocolat dans celui onyx. Ils se perdaient, se noyait l'un dans l'autre sans se toucher, sans se parler. Le silence en disait beaucoup et aucun des deux ne voulait briser le moment avec des paroles maladroites. L'attraction était là, et pourtant ils ne faisaient rien pour réduire la distance entre eux.

N'y tenant plus, Lucy brisa le silence chargé d'électricité :

« Je hum … Je suis désolée si je t'ai évité ces derniers temps. J'avais besoin de… savoir ce que je voulais.. »

Le Dragon Slayer restait silencieux, impassible face à elle, attendant qu'elle développe. Elle devait continuer de parler. Si elle cessait de mouvoir ces lèvres si sensuelles, si tentatrice, il se sentirait dans l'obligation de l'embrasser. Il jouait dangereusement. Il marchait sur une fine pellicule de glace.

Devant son silence la constellationiste était plus que déstabilisée. Elle continua son discours pour autant, tremblotante devant tant de froideur de la part de son ami. Elle inspira fortement et se jeta à l'eau :

« J'ai réfléchi. Je me suis rappelé de tellement de moments avec toi. Les bons, les mauvais. Les larmes, les peurs, les rires. On a partagé des milliards de choses toi et moi. Etre ta coéquipière est un honneur et une véritable source de bonheur pour moi. Même si tu m'embarque toujours dans des plans foireux ou des missions ultra dangereuses, je te suis. Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Parce que tu es important pour moi. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours sans le toucher et une fois encore, elle planta son regard dans le sien. Il y vit un feu, une passion dévorante qui la consumait. Il entendait son cœur battre à un rythme affolant, il sentait le corps de la mage à quelques centimètres du sien et il avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir. S'il le pouvait il l'allongerait sur la table derrière lui afin de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Mais il ne plierait pas. Parce qu'elle était son amie, sa coéquipière et bien d'autres choses. Il se mordit les joues dans l'espoir de rassembler ce qu'elle n'avait pas déjà conquis.

« Je fais tout ça parce que je t'aime Natsu. Je ne sais pas depuis quand mais j'en suis sûre et- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il avait laissé la glace céder. Il avait glissé sa main dans nuque de la blonde et l'avait attirée à lui avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

Leurs lèvres plaquées ensemble comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, ils se disaient par des gestes ce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus exprimer, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus cacher. Lucy s'aggripa à la veste du rose, approfondissant encore plus le baiser. Un véritable incendie se répandait en elle, embrasant tous ses sens, faisant voler en éclats toutes ses pensées. Tout ce qui importait c'était le présent : les lèvres de Natsu sur les siennes, ses mains parcourant avidement son corps, créant une nuée de frissons à chaque contact, sensation brûlante délicieuse. Elle en demandait plus, silencieusement, profitant de chaque secondes, reprenant son souffle à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Elle sentait le dragon réagir contre elle, elle sentait qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle.

Il perdit toute notion de lucidité et la souleva, la portant contre lui, ses mains sous ses cuisses voluptueuses. Il l'assit sur la table dérrière lui et mordilla son cou, lui arrachant un soupir. Il la voulait toute entière et s'il devait tout détruire sur son passage pour l'avoir, il ne se poserait pas de questions. Il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et stoppa leur baiser, la forcant à le regarder. Un véritable volcan en fusion faisait rage dans ses yeux bruns assombris par l'envie. Il fut désarçonné par ce regard si envoûtant. Il déglutit, rapprochant encore une fois leurs bouches si gourmandes. Alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, il lui chuchota :

« Je t'aime Lucy. Depuis si longtemps. »

Le cœur de la jeune mage n'avait plus de place pour accepter toute cette gratitude, tout cet amour, elle crut qu'il allait exploser. Elle remonta ses mains dans les cheveux du mage et ferma l'espace entre eux, une bonne fois pour toutes. Les bras puissants de l'homme encerclèrent sa taille, collant leurs corps tremblants de désir. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure d'une façon tellement suggestive qu'il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour ne pas craquer.

« Arrête ça, dit-il la voix teinté de désir

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ca. Ce que tu fais.

-Je ne fais rien du tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, crochetant ses jambes dans son dos, arrivant à combler le vide déjà inexistant entre eux.

-Tu veux jouer à ca ? Tu vas perdre ma douce »

Il la souleva de nouveau et la reposa au sol, la gardant contre lui. Mais à sa surprise, la constellationiste s'écarta de lui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je rentre à mon appartement

Alors je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit ? »

Elle sourit à sa question et lui tendit la main.

« Je ne vais pas laisser l'homme que j'aime dehors »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage en murmurant un « waow » avant d'attraper sa main et de la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

Lorsque la porte de la guilde se referma sur le jeune couple, Mirajane poussa un cri de victoire en levant les bras, jetant Happy dans les airs. Le pauvre chat, encore sous le choc de la scène qui venait de se dérouler ne comprenait pas tout. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas avec Natsu et Lucy cette nuit.

Mais il savait également une chose bien plus importante : Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiment.

* * *

 _Voilà cette fic est officiellement terminée. Un chapitre bonus arrive dans la foulée, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, même si je suis plutôt absente, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que vous appréciez toujours ce que j'écris. Merci à vous._

 _La suite de Paper Planes arrive bientôt également, cette fic sera surement la plus longue que je ferais, mais j'essaierais d'être un plus...ponctuelle xD_


	4. Chapter 4 (bonus)

_ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE EST UN CHAPITRE BONUS. IL S'AGIT D'UN LEMON. JE NE SUIS PAS RESPONSABLE DE CE QUE VOUS LISEZ._

 _Ce chapitre se passe bien plus tard dans l'intrigue, quelques années après le début de leur relation._

* * *

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, la blonde riant et hurlant, tentant d'échapper en vain à Natsu qui courait après elle afin de l'attraper. Elle contourna la table et se retrouva coincée. Peu importe de quel côté elle allait, le Dragon Slayer finirait par l'avoir. Comme toujours, il était plus rapide et plus malin qu'elle. Mais ce soir, elle voulait encore rester au centre de l'attention. Elle décida donc de rendre la partie plus amusante. Elle grimpa sur la table et s'assit dessus. Le regard interrogateur du mage se transforma vite en envie lorsqu'il la vit enlever son manteau et révéler sa robe de soirée qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Elle croisa ses jambes dénudées par la fente sur le côté de sa tenue. Elle le testait, voyant combien de temps il tiendrait avant de céder au parfum fruité et à la douceur de sa peau laiteuse.

C'était devenu un de leur jeu favori et bien souvent, il remportait la manche, au grand dam de sa demoiselle. Il s'adossa au mur en face et la jaugea. Il était vrai qu'avec cette robe, elle était délicieusement tentatrice. Mais il en fallait plus au jeune rose pour se déclarer perdant. Elle le savait. Elle sortit sa carte maîtresse. Elle glissa sa main sous sa robe et se tortilla afin de récupérer ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le roula en boule dans sa main et s'approcha de son petit ami. Il souriait déjà, pensant qu'il avait gagné, encore une fois. Mais au lieu de l'embrasser, elle ne fit que frôler lentement ses lèvres avant de mettre ce qu'elle détenait dans sa main, dans la poche de costume du mage. Il l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il attrapa ce qu'elle avait déposé dans sa veste et se figea.

Une culotte.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il abdiqua : elle avait gagné. En deux enjambées, il se trouvait devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans attendre et tomba sur la blonde, assise sur le bord de la baignoire, ses chaussures à terre, l'attendant sagement. Elle sourit victorieusement quand elle le vit. Elle se leva et se mit dos à lui. Pas besoin de mots entre eux, ils avaient trouvé dans le silence un moyen de communication bien plus éloquent que les mots.

D'une infinie douceur, il attrapa la fermeture de la robe de sa bien-aimée et la fit descendre jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il se baissa et fit glisser le tissu le long de ses hanches, puis de ses jambes. Il enveloppa son genou droit dans sa main et commença à embrasser l'arrière de sa cuisse, remontant progressivement. Il mordilla sa fesse, ce qui fit soupirer d'aise sa compagne, puis continua le long de son dos, arrivant à l'épaule qu'il caressa avant d'y déposer une nuée de baisers chastes qui fit frissonner la blonde. Il n'était pas en reste puisqu'il maintint le cap vers son cou, mordant son lobe d'oreille ou léchant malicieusement sa nuque. Il la sentait réagir contre lui et désirait que cela ne s'arrête pas. Il ôta sa veste et sa chemise puis reprit ses baisers. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, presque nue, il voulait s'imprégner de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de son amour.

Lucy, sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse ainsi que son souffle s'accélérer mais elle n'en avait que faire. Son homme lui montrait son amour et cette idée la comblait au plus haut point. Elle sourit à cette pensée lorsqu'elle sursauta de surprise. La main de son amant s'était glissée entre ses jambes et attisait le feu qui crépitait déjà dans son corps. Elle se mouvait à son rythme et rapidement de discrets gémissement s'ajoutèrent à la danse. Elle glissa sa main dans son dos et déboucla habilement la ceinture du costume de Natsu qui tomba à ses chevilles. Elle fit serpenter ses doigts sous son caleçon et taquina son membre déjà tendu. Elle l'entendit soupirer à son tour, ce qui la fit redoubler d'ardeur. Involontairement, la main de Natsu la forcait à rouler des hanches et donc à se frotter contre lui avec de plus en plus de vigueur, ce qui excita le jeune homme.

Elle avait gagné, elle comptait le lui faire comprendre. Lentement, elle l'attira vers la chambre et le poussa sur le lit. Elle l'aida à enlever ses derniers vêtements avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et d'attraper vigoureusement l'intimité du rose.

« Normalement ce n'est pas le perdant qui fait plaisir au gagnant ?

Si mais je fais ce que je veux, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus » dit-elle avant de faire glisser son sexe dans sa bouche.

Surpris, Natsu poussa un gémissement en se tirant les cheveux avant de mettre une main sur le crâne de la constellationiste. Elle s'appliquait et il pouvait le sentir. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, c'était sûr. Pendant qu'elle s'efforcait de le fatiguer, il glissait ses mains sur son dos, sa tête, ses bras, ses mains. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il la voulait maintenant mais elle n'était pas de cet avis. Elle accéléra et le mage hoqueta une nouvelle fois devant tant d'ardeur. Elle allait vite. Très vite. Trop vite à son goût. Si elle continuait, il allait… Il ne tint plus, il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et ne bougea plus. Lui assis, elle au-dessus de lui, prête à tout lui céder bien qu'elle soit en position de force.

La verge du Dragon Slayer se trouvait à l'entrée de sa féminité, elle le sentait au bord de la rupture et pourtant elle n'en fit rien. Elle voulait jouer encore, car elle se savait victorieuse d'avance. Elle le torturait et ça avait l'air de marcher. Les mains de son amant poussait sur ses hanches afin de la faire descendre, mais elle résistait, créant une friction semi-volontaire qui frustrait le pauvre homme.

« Lucy… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement rauque qui agita les entrailles de la jeune femme. Elle n'en menait pas large, bien qu'elle ait le dessus, elle se savait aussi frustrée et excitée que lui. Elle l'embrassa, lui accordant le droit d'entrer en elle. Il enfoui sa tête dans son cou, enroula ses bras puissants autour de sa taille et poussa un long gémissement quand il la fit descendre. Les mouvements étaient lents, emprunts de sensualité, Lucy accordant ses coups de hanches à la perfection. Comme à chaque fois, ils entraient comme en transe, dans une symbiose des plus totale qui leur faisait oublier parfois jusqu'à leur noms.

La constellationiste balança la tête en arrière et chuchota :

« Plus vite »

Son amant ne se fit pas prier et leur lente danse sensuelle devint rapidement bien plus rythmée, plus féroce. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche afin de contrôler les sons indécents qui en sortaient, pour le mécontentement de Natsu qui grogna. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa belle :

« Je veux t'entendre. Ne te cache pas »

Il approfondit ses coups de coups de bassin afin de donner une bonne raison aux voisins de râler. Il prit la main délicate posée sur le visage de Lucy et la glissa dans sa tignasse rose, supprimant le dernier filtre à ses cris. Elle allait bientôt craquer, il la sentait devenir plus étroite, ses gestes étaient erratiques, ses gémissements plus puissants.

Précautionneusement, il la fit glisser sous lui. Comme lors de leur premier baiser, elle crocheta ses jambes derrière lui. Il donnait des coups de reins profonds et puissants, se sentant venir. Une main s'aggripant à la hanche de sa bien-aimée, l'autre main connectée avec celle de la blonde, il faiblissait rapidement. Il ouvrit les yeux et l'observa réagir à chaque mouvement, chaque poussée, chaque souffle, chaque son, chaque battement de cœur. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, créant un adorable pli qu'il embrassa. Les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte laissant s'échapper les sons de son plaisir, elle était si belle, si rayonnante qu'il se stoppa un instant, subjugué.

Elle ouvrit un œil, interrogative. Il se mit sur ses coudes et encadra le doux visage de Lucy avec ses mains. Il l'embrassa de tout son amour, de toute sa passion avant de dire :

« Je t'aime. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et chuchota, la voix brisée par l'émotion :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils reprirent leurs va-et-vient sans se quitter des yeux, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus profonds, toujours plus proche de l'extase. La jeune femme sentait son amant sur le point de craquer et l'acheva un peu plus en le mordillant dans le cou, lui murmurant tendrement à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle le trouvait beau à cet instant. Il se tordait de plaisir et rendit le rythme quasiment insoutenable pour la blonde. Elle était incapable de parler, elle ne pouvait plus que pousser des cris de jouissance.

Elle parvint, non sans mal, à articuler une phrase qui fit rendre les armes à son amant :

« Jouis avec moi Natsu. »

Il s'agrippa si fort au drap qu'il le déchira, se déversant en elle dans un sentiment de bonheur inégalable tandis qu'elle lui griffait le dos, atteignant le même stade. Ils croyaient que leurs cœurs allaient exploser, l'air arrivait péniblement à leurs poumons, ils étaient recouverts de sueur, mais peu leur importait. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, décélérant progressivement avant de s'arrêter.

Essoufflé, Natsu roula sur le côté, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Lucy, en nage, se leva et passa rapidement aux toilettes avant de revenir dans le lit en s'allongeant sur son amant. Elle lui embrassa le nez puis posa sa tête sur son torse, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Il la câlinait, parcourant son dos fin du bout des doigts, respirant l'odeur si agréable de sa partenaire.

"J'adore quand tu fais ce genre de choses" dit-elle doucement

Il ricana, se souvenant de la phrase qui avait chamboulé toute leur relation. Il embrassa le front de la blonde, puis la fit glisser sous lui de nouveau, caressant ses cuisses, mordillant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Un sourire en coin et une lueur lubrique apparurent sur son visage lorsqu'il dit :

"Je connais un tas d'autres choses qui pourrait vous plaire... Mme Dragneel"

Elle se mit à rire avant de l'attirer à elle, encore une fois, entremêlant leurs doigts où brillaient deux alliances identiques.


End file.
